


One Who's Worthy

by GabesGurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Given: Dean will say or do something that makes Gabriel wish he could punch John goddamn Winchester in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Who's Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short wee ficlet

Most of the time it was something small. A single comment that just didn't seem to fit into the puzzle that was Dean Winchester.

Like there were times when Gabriel knew Dean wanted to go out and just have fun, but when his brother didn't wish to and Dean would just get a tired resigned look on his face and mutter something about how he needed to stick with family.

The way the Hunter was willing to go to hell to keep his little brother alive, but really the biggest thing that pissed off the Angel. Was the sense of no self worth the human had. It made Gabriel want to go and find John Winchester and just beat the shit out of the idiot.

And if he were honest with himself, it was something he had taken to trying to fix. He wanted Dean to feel that he WAS worth something at least to him. It was extremely hard to do without letting the other or their brothers in on what he was doing also.

First it had been kisses. Gabriel had started surprising the elder Winchester. It had been quite fun for him also. Appearing in a doorway and pressing a hard kiss to the hunter's lips as he ran a hand gently along his face. Accosting him in the Impala and smothering his face with soft butterfly touches of kisses.

The next part in his 'Get Dean Winchester to feel worthy' plan had been a bit harder. It involved waiting until the Hunter was asleep and then whispering into his ear and subconscious good things. Positive reinforcement If you will. He'd lean down and whisper about how Dean WAS a good person inside and he was honored to know him. He'd tell him how the deaths weren't his fault and he did good and did stop the apocalypse.

This final phase was something that Gabriel knew he'd be working at forever. Convincing the Hunter he was worth being touched and touched kindly. But, The Trickster thought with a grin, appearing behind HIS Hunter and wrapping his arms around him. Fully ignoring the startled swearing. That was something he was happy to do.


End file.
